staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
04 Sierpnia 2007
TVP 1 05:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3446 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3661); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 05:55 Moda na sukces - odc. 3447 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3662); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 06:15 Warto kochać - odc. 62; serial TVP 07:00 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy 07:35 Rok w ogrodzie 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Eerie Indiana,czyli Dziwne Miasteczko - Odc. 6 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (1991) 08:35 Były sobie odkrycia - Darwin i ewolucja (Darwin et l'evolution); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (1992) 09:05 Ziarno ; magazyn 09:35 Kodołamacze - odc. 5; teleturniej 10:05 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 110 (odc. 110); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 10:50 89 PLUS - MŁODOŚĆ PASJA SKAUTING - Harcerze na Wileńszczyźnie; magazyn 11:10 Łowcy Przygód - Tropiciel się nie boi; program dla dzieci 11:55 Kampinoski Park Narodowy-Z łosiem w herbie; film dokumentalny 12:45 Budzimy do życia - Kornel; felieton 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Zwierzęta świata - Dziennik słoni - odc. 6/6 (Elephant Diaries 3/3); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 13:40 07 zgłoś się - odc. 15/21 - Skok śmierci; serial TVP 14:55 Śmiechu warte - odc. 583; program rozrywkowy 15:15 Sąsiedzi - Dobra żona; serial komediowy TVP 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3448 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3663); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3449 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3664); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Opole 2007 na bis - Superjedynki (2); koncert 18:25 Faceci do wzięcia - Porażeni piorunem; serial TVP 18:55 Wieczorynka - Przygody Myszki Miki i Kaczora Donalda - Zimowe zapasy, odc. 17 (Adventures of Mickey and Donald / Winter Storage ep. 17); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1982) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:55 Tenis ziemny: Orange Prokom Open - kronika 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Hit na sobotę - Znaki (Signs) 102'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2002) 22:05 Męska rzecz... - Krwawy ring (Born to defense) 87'; dramat kraj prod.Chiny, Hongkong (1986) 23:40 Tenis ziemny: Orange Prokom Open - półfinał (skrót) 00:25 Kojak seria 2 - Zdrada (Kojak 2 - The Betrayal, ep. 14); serial kraj prod.USA (1974) 01:15 Kino nocnych marków - Ofiary wojny (Casualties of War) 108'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1989) 03:10 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06:45 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 07:20 Dwójka Dzieciom - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 23 W poszukiwaniu przyjaźni; serial animowany 07:30 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 08:00 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 11/21 Cudze nieszczęście, czyli świadek obrony; serial TVP 08:50 Pytanie na śniadanie - Lato - w tym Panorama: 10:00, 10:40 i Pogoda: 9:20,10:45 10:40 Wokół Sycylii - odc. 6 (Linea Blue: Sicily); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Włochy (2005) 11:40 Gwiazdy w południe - Agent nr 1 96'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1972) 13:25 Święta wojna - (259) Heavy Metal Krupniok; serial TVP 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1428; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 866 Zazdrosny Waldek; telenowela TVP 15:05 28. Międzynarodowy Festiwal Cyrków w Monte Carlo - część 1. (28. International Festival du Cirque a Monte Carlo) kraj prod.Francja (2004) 15:55 Na dobre i na złe odc.288; serial TVP 16:50 Duże dzieci - (72); talk-show 17:40 Festiwal Filmu i Sztuki DWA BRZEGI - Kazimierz Dolny / Janowiec nad Wisłą (1) 17:45 Z Dwójką bezpieczniej 18:00 Program lokalny 18:25 Starter- magazyn aktualności 18:45 Panorama 19:00 Pogoda 19:10 Europa da się lubić - Europa pępek świata 20:05 Szansa na sukces - koncert laureatów 2007 (1) 21:05 Mocne Kino - Operacja Samum 88'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1999) 22:40 Słowo na niedzielę 22:45 Festiwal Filmu i Sztuki DWA BRZEGI - Kazimierz Dolny / Janowiec nad Wisłą (2) 23:00 Panorama 23:20 Pogoda 23:25 Sport Telegram 23:30 Naszyjnik Kleopatry (Drive time murders) 84'; komedia kraj prod.Kanada, Wielka Brytania (2001) 01:00 Miasteczko Twin Peaks - odc. 14/32 (Twin Peaks ep. 11); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1990) 01:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Regionalna 06:01 Uwierz w dokument - odc. 37; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:39 Niepokonani - Wojciech Maj; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:52 Niepokonani - Mirosław Pawłowski; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:04 Telenowyny; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:42 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:41 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Medyczny front - Astma - dychawica oskrzelowa (Body Wars. Asthma); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:27 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:49 Pogoda; STEREO 09:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:58 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:03 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:49 Pogoda; STEREO 10:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:57 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:01 Niezłomni; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:13 Nawigator; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:26 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:45 Pogoda; STEREO 11:47 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:52 Telenowyny; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:18 Niepokonani - Mirosław Pawłowski; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda; STEREO 12:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Uwierz w dokument - odc. 70; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:52 Pogoda; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 14:02 Granice - Anglia - Szkocja. Kryzys małżeński? (Frontieres); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda; STEREO 14:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:58 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:01 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:27 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:48 Pogoda; STEREO 15:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Miasta - Porty: okna na świat - Nowy Jork (Harbours Gateways to the World); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:16 Niezłomni; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 30 minut ekstra; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:58 Pogoda; STEREO 21:04 Jarmark cudów; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:54 Pogoda; STEREO 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:24 Medyczny front - Astma - dychawica oskrzelowa (Body Wars. Asthma); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 30 minut ekstra; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:17 Następcy ropy - Wykorzystać ostatnie złoża, odc. 6 (Departure From Oil. Energy for the future); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:43 Kurier; STEREO 01:05 Pogoda; STEREO 01:09 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Music Spot 06.00 Pierwsza miłość (478) 06.45 Jesteśmy - magazyn religijny 07.15 Sonic X (35) - serial anim. 07.45 Tutenstein (6) - serial anim. 08.15 Cudowne lata (14) - serial 08.45 Zwariowany świat Malcolma (101) - serial kom. 09.15 Się kręci - program rozr. 09.45 Łowcy skarbów (6) - serial 10.45 Alicja w Krainie Czarów (1) - film familijny, USA 1985 12.45 Czarodziejki (60) - serial 13.45 Sopot TOPtrendy Festiwal 2007: Kabareton - Czwarta Noc Kabaretowa 14.00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Węgier - kwalifikacje 15.05 Detektyw Extralarge: Czarne i białe - film sensacyjny, Włochy/Niemcy 1991 17.00 Przebojowe lato: Koncert Płock 2007 17.45 Nowe przygody Tequili i Bonettiego (13) - serial sensacyjny 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport, Prognoza pogody 19.30 Rodzina zastępcza (153): Oszustka matrymonialna 20.00 Siatkówka: World Grand Prix 2007 - mecz Polska - Chiny 21.30 Siostrzyczki - komedia, USA 2002 21.55 Studio LOTTO 23.40 Szalona kapela - komedia, Wielka Brytania 1998 01.40 Dziewczyny w bikini 02.40 Nocne randki 04.40 TV Market - mag. reklamowy 04.55 Zakończenie programu TVN 05.40 Telesklep 07.20 Co nowego u Scooby'ego (12-14) - serial animowany 08.40 Dzień dobry i zdrowy - magazyn 09.00 Nigella gryzie - magazyn 09.30 Projekt plaża - magazyn 10.00 Dama Pik - magazyn 10.30 Kierunek Sopot 11.05 Superniania - reality show 12.00 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 13.15 Pogoda na miłość (7) - serial obyczajowy 14.15 Siłacze: Strongcup - program rozrywkowy 15.25 66 niezapomnianych chwil telewizji 15.55 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - program kulinarny 16.30 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy 18.00 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Pogoda, Sport 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.00 Niania (38): Łabędzi śpiew - serial komediowy 20.35 Bez granic - melodramat, Niemcy/USA 2003 23.10 Kryminalni (68): Uczta bogów - serial kryminalny 00.15 Kryminalni (69): Wolontariuszka - serial kryminalny 01.20 Lęk skrada się w milczeniu - horror, USA 1999 03.20 Telesklep 04.10 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05.50 FIFA Futbol Mundial - mag. 06.10 Strażacy - serial dok. 06.35 Drogówka - magazyn 07.00 Magazyn żużlowy 07.30 Kolarstwo: Proliga 2007 08.00 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 10.00 Automobilizm: Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Polski - rajd Kaszub 10.30 Sztukateria - magazyn 11.00 Modelki - reality show 12.05 Zasady gry (7) - serial kom. 12.35 Bruno - film obyczajowy, USA 2000 14.45 Sposób użycia (7) - serial komediowy 15.15 Siatkówka plażowa: Mistrzostwa Polski kobiet - finał 17.15 Przetrwanie - teleturniej 17.55 Świat według "Gwiezdnych wojen" (3) - serial dok. 19.00 Kinomaniak - mag. filmowy 19.30 Drogówka - mag. policyjny 20.00 Z księżyca spadłeś? - komedia SF, USA 2000 22.10 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Węgier - kwalifikacje 23.20 Modelki - reality show 00.25 Czułe dranie - magazyn rozrywkowy 00.55 Nieczułe dranie - magazyn rozrywkowy 01.25 Ściśle jawne. Głośne sprawy na ekranie - talk show 02.15 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 02.50 Magazyn żużlowy 03.10 Kolarstwo: Proliga 2007 - dookoła Mazowsza 03.35 TV Market - mag. reklamowy 03.50 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 35; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 36; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 37; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 853* - Remont nie jest najważniejszy; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:40 Złotopolscy - odc. 854* - Zemsta Moniki; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:10 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy; STEREO 08:40 Święta wojna - (262) Bercia Dworniok; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Tajemnica Sagali - Magiczny kamień odc. 2 (Tajemnica Sagali) kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1996); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Polska na lato - Ziemia Grodziska na lato; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Opowieści wiatru i morza; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:20 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Bałtycki smak (83); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Anna Estreicher ; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:55 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 70; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Folkogranie - Haydamaky; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Szansa na Sukces - Piosenki Eurowizji; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 M jak miłość - odc. 478; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Kroniki XIII Światowych Igrzysk Polonijnych; STEREO 14:15 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc.5; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Duże dzieci - 39; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Salon kresowy - Geofizyk z Kulikowa; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Nie tylko o... - akcji "Start w karierę"; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Ojczyzna polszczyzna - Generalnie - Fajnie i Cool; program prof.Jana Miodka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Z archiwum porucznika Broka; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 M jak miłość - odc. 479; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Maurycy i Hawranek - odc. 11 - Pułapka; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:00 Pogoda; STEREO 20:05 I Wielki Koncert Polsko - Ukraiński Podkarpacie Euro 2012; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:55 XXIII Przegląd Kabaretów PaKA 2007 - (1); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Kroniki XIII Światowych Igrzysk Polonijnych; STEREO 21:55 Bo oszalałem dla niej 98'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1980); reż.:Sylwester Chęciński; wyk.:Zdzisław Wardejn, Gabriela Kownacka, Ignacy Gogolewski, Witold Pyrkosz, Witold Skaruch, Wiesław Drzewicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:35 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 M jak miłość - odc. 479; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Maurycy i Hawranek - odc. 11 - Pułapka; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Święta wojna - (262) Bercia Dworniok; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Z archiwum porucznika Broka; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Anna Estreicher ; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:10 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 70; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Bałtycki smak (83); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Kroniki XIII Światowych Igrzysk Polonijnych; STEREO 04:15 Bo oszalałem dla niej 98'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1980); reż.:Sylwester Chęciński; wyk.:Zdzisław Wardejn, Gabriela Kownacka, Ignacy Gogolewski, Witold Pyrkosz, Witold Skaruch, Wiesław Drzewicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku